FR: Girl's Night Part 2/Transcript
(The girls all gather outside the cabin) Jane: So. What do you guys want to do? Anything at all! Juniper: There's so many things we could do. Where do we start? Cloe: Well... I heard there is some sales going on at the Reefside Mall... Vignette: Oh you know what that means... (The girls all get big smiles) Girls: SHOPPING!! (Scene changes to the Reefside Mall as the Girls are seen all in the clothes department, looking at various clothes. Some are in changing rooms trying on new outfits. Cloe: (Holds up a green strap dress) Hmm. This is pretty. Hayley: That would look cute on you. Vignette: OMG Cloe! That dress would work GREAT with these heels! (Holds up high heels) Cloe: No thanks Vigentte. I don't like heels. Kotoko: Hey girls! Check me out! (The girls all look over where Kotoko is. Kotoko pulls a curtain showing her new outfit. She is wearing a low cut magenta top, low-set purple harem pants, long dark grey wristbands, and a pair of pointy dark grey shoes. Her hair is also changed. It looks long, wild, and spiky. Kotoko slams her fists together with a cocky smirk. Kotoko pulls a curtain closed. A couple of seconds later it is pulled open showing Kotoko in another outfit.) (This time its a white leotard with a blue collar that has three stripes on it, light yellow shoulder pads, and a blue skirt, along with a red bow on the chest and at the back. She also wore a pair of red knee-high boots with a white border at the triangular top and crescent moons, gold earrings consisting of a stars with a crescent moon beneath, white-bordered red circular hairpieces (one on each odango), feather barrettes in her hair, and a choker with a golden crescent moon on it. Kotoko strikes a pose. She then closes the curtain again, opens it with another outfit.) (This time she wears a white clip in the shape of the spaceship from Galaga to the side of her face and has pale pink eyes. She wears a one button teal-grey cardigan with a symbol on the chest pocket and a hood that has pointed ears on the top and two pink eye-like markings on the front as well as a white buttoned shirt with a pink ribbon and a pale beige skirt black thigh high stockings and pink Mary-jane style shoes) Sarah: (Giggles) Having fun there Kotoko? Kotoko: Oh I am having a great time! I've never been on a shopping trip before! Vignette: Never been on- HOW could you never be on a shopping trip before?! Kotoko: Sorry but the IMC don't allowed children they are training to be ultimate weapons fun things like shopping.... Vignette: Oooh… Right... Sorry... Juniper: (Tries to change the subject) Um hey Lexi! You find anything nice? Lexi: Ehh… Not really. I'm not sure what kind of outfits would look good on me. Vignette: Oh well fear not! I'll gladly help you there! (Vignette goes to another section with Lexi as the girls resume looking at clothes to buy) Cloe: Hey has Marion found anything? Hayley: Oh I think she's in that changing room. Cloe: (Goes up and knocks) Marion? You in there? Marion: Yeah! I'm just trying something on! Cloe: What you trying on? Marion: Something I think Nathan might like. Girls: Oooooh. Cloe: Well don't keep us waiting show us! Marion: Okay.. Here I come. (Marion opens the door. The girls all look at her) Cloe: Let's see what- WHOA!! Sarah: What the??? Kotoko: Marion??? (Marion is seen standing before the girls dressed in large pirate hat, with a skull symbol, She has a purple necklace with a gold pendant around her neck, a top that looks like the upper half of a skull, deep purple pants lined with a white rim that looks like a jaw bone, and a belt that could hold a pistol in. The girls are all speechless by this) Marion: Sooo? What do you think? Cloe: Um... Wow. Marion, I... I really didn't expect you to wear something like that. Marion: Well it looks like a very fitting out for a female pirate and I thought Nathan would like it. Do you think its too much? Juniper: Well its just... Are you okay with showing that much skin? Marion: Well... (Blushes) If only Nathan's around I think so. Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 16 Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 16 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts